


Sleep

by michii1213 (BuckytheDucky)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/michii1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three nights, Sam has been struggling to sleep. And there's a very loud reason as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

He forced his eyes open as he sat at the table. The sky outside threatened heavy rain, which ushered local inhabitants into the diner. He'd only been in town for two days, and he already wanted to go back home. At least there, he wasn't sleeping next door to his brother - which meant he would be able to actually sleep. He jerked awake as the waitress set a mug of hot coffee on the table in front of him; she gave him an understanding smile. 

"Long night, Agent?" 

He chuckled dryly. "You could say that." 

"So, are y'all any closer to finding out what's been happening?" 

"Uh, a little. Not anything definitive yet, though. Sorry." 

"It's alright," she responded with a small shrug. "Y'all can only do so much so fast. Your breakfast will be out in just a jiffy, doll." 

"Thanks." 

He took a long swallow of his coffee, ignoring the burning and scalding as the liquid slid down his throat, and opened the file in front of him. There were no possible leads in the case - nothing was adding up. Or maybe it was sleep-deprivation that was causing everything to muddle together. He shut the folder, stood up, and dropped cash on the table. The waitress was heading his way by the time he stood up and turned around. 

"You want this to go, hun?" 

Guilt tore through him; he felt bad about them having gone through the effort of making his food while he was walking out. "Uh, yeah, that would be great." 

Once she'd handed him the Styrofoam containers of his omelette and hash-browns, Sam Winchester smiled and made his way out to the Impala that sat in the parking lot. He wished multiple times while on the short drive back to the motel, that he'd had his brother or even their friend come along. But he hadn't wanted to interrupt their time together. It had been years in the making, but he was beyond glad they'd finally gotten their heads out of their asses and done something about whatever it was between them. Unfortunately, that had also been the cause of his inability to sleep. 

He hadn't been asleep again for an hour before a pounding on the door brought him back to awareness. He groaned and stumbled to the door, glancing out the peephole before unlocking the portal. He didn't even look back at his brother as he fell face-first onto his bed again. 

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy. You're usually the first one up. What's wrong - getting old?" 

"Sam is younger than you, Dean. If _he_ is getting old, then _you_ are getting old." 

"Damn it, Cas. Don't bring that up." 

"I'm sorry." 

Dean bounced on the edge of the bed. "Up and at 'em, Sammy. We're burnin' daylight while you decide to sleep in." 

Sam rolled onto his back and glared at his brother. Instead of replying, he merely got to his feet, grabbed the suit off the back of the closet door, and went into the bathroom to change. Nobody would believe he was an FBI agent if he showed up to crime scenes and morgues in faded jeans and a flannel shirt. He'd get some shut-eye eventually. 

Late that night, the three men said their goodnights, and Dean and Cas went to their own room. Cas had barely closed the door behind them when Dean had him pinned against the wall, nibbling and kissing along his neck. Castiel growled low in his throat before forcefully bringing Dean's mouth to his own; he snaked a hand down his boyfriend's pants, fingers barely brushing against the erection Dean was already sporting. Dean gasped into Cas's mouth as his hips jerked forward, further into Castiel's grasp. Cas nipped at Dean's full lower lip and pulled away. 

"I think we should shower. It has been a long day." 

Dean didn't reply; instead, he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, nearly ripping them off in his excitement. Finally, he managed to undress himself without destroying his clothing - too badly, anyway. By that time, Cas had already removed his suit, started the shower, and stepped beneath the hot water. He smiled to himself when he felt Dean's hands on his side, pulling him tightly to his chest. Soft, slow strokes on his cock mixed with the steady beat of the water caused heat to coil tightly inside. Before he could achieve his release, Dean stopped. Cas let out a pathetic whimper at the lack of contact, but Dean shushed him quickly with a swift slap on the ass. A gasp escaped him at the stinging pleasure - then he felt the finger making tight circles around his anus. He shuddered as Dean gently, slowly slid the tip of his finger in, working him until the muscles relaxed. Another finger was added, searching for that magical spot that caused waves of pleasure to radiate through Cas. Once Cas was ready, Dean pulled his fingers out, pushed Cas's shoulders tenderly - a sign for Cas to press both hands against the shower wall, to steady himself - and Castiel gasped as Dean's hard cock, slicked up with the lube he'd had the forethought to bring into the bathroom with them, pressed into him at an excruciatingly unhurried pace. Dean's movements sped up in small increments; the last thing Dean wanted to do was hurt his Angel, but damn, Cas felt so amazing around the hunter's cock. Cas was moaning quietly, pushing back against Dean's movements, and Dean knew the blue-eyed man was stroking his own cock in rhythm with Dean's thrusts. 

"Don't cum just yet, Cas. Just hold off." 

"Dean, I don't think I can." 

"Try. For me." 

"For you," gasped Cas as Dean slammed his hips against Cas's ass, his cock going deeper into the hot canal, moving faster and faster. "Dean... Dean, I can't." 

"Just a little more," Dean grunted between thrusts; he bit his lip and let out a deep, animalistic growl as he felt his release in the form of thick streams. 

Cas whined as Dean slid slowly out. "You're being very unfair right now, Dean Winchester." 

"I am?" Dean smirked. "I guess I'll just have to change that, then." 

He dropped to his knees in front of Cas, taking the heavy, hard cock in his mouth, nearly gagging around the length. Cas jerked forward at the feeling of Dean's tongue swirling around his erection, but Dean pinned his hips against the wall and hollowed his cheeks. He could feel the muscles in Cas's legs beginning to twitch, and he brought a hand up to fondle the fallen angel's sac with a soft grip. Cas panted, feeling the release as it built up. 

"Dean-" 

Dean held up a finger and continued the blow-job. And Dean swallowed everything Cas gave (which was really a testament to how much he loved the angel, because Dean Winchester doesn't do the sucking and swallowing - he's the sucked and swallowed, thank you very much, but damn, how he loved the taste of Castiel). Once Cas had regained composure, the two men washed up in the cold water, since the hot water had run out long ago, and made their way to the bed they shared. Neither bothered dressing again, instead opting to collapse, completely naked, next to each other. Dean ran a hand along Cas's abdomen, feeling the muscles rippled beneath his fingers. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Cas?" 

"Thank you." 

"Any time, Angel." 

They lay in silence in the semi-dark room for so Dean thought Cas had fallen asleep. He made to grab the blanket they'd tossed onto the floor early that morning, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

"Any time?" 

Dean could hear the smirk in Castiel's voice, and he laughed as he rolled on top of Cas, resting his weight on his elbows, their cocks just barely touching. "Any time." 

"How about now?" 

_Sam hadn't been dozing for more than an hour before it started. Soft, gentle squeaks through the wall - nothing major. He covered his head with his pillow, willing himself to fall deeply asleep before the rest of the nightly occurrences could start. Someone decided that that wasn't what was going to happen: The squeaking became louder, more regular, and Sam could hear the moans and groans coming from the room next to his own. The paper-thin walls didn't do much good when it came to muffling noise._

"Cas, stop-stop teasing." 

"I like to see you squirm like that, Dean." 

_The sound Dean made then was almost inhuman - and made Sam want to pour bleach in his ears to forget that noise ever came from his brother. Sam attempted to drown out the sounds by plugging his ears and humming in his brain. But nothing, not even a meteor hitting the Earth, could cause him to not hear what came next: His brother gasping out Cas's name, along with a string of desperate begging and expletives._

"Cas, c'mon man, just fuck me." 

Cas made sure that his erection was fully coated in lubricant before lining the tip up to Dean's ass. "Say please." 

"You're not going to make me beg, are you?" When Cas didn't move, Dean rubbed a hand over his face and glanced back over his shoulder at the angel. "Fine. Cas, _please_ , fuck me already, will ya?" 

Castiel slid in slowly, watching the way Dean's shoulders bunched up as he slid deeper. "Is this all right, Dean?" 

Dean nodded, unable to speak coherently, and he motioned with one hand for Cas to speed up. Cas did as asked, his gaze moving to watch his lover's ass swallowing his cock in fluid motions. With a loud moan, Dean shifted to hold his weight on one elbow, his free hand moving to his own erection. Castiel swatted Dean's buttocks sharply. Dean growled and cursed as Cas pushed deeper, faster, harder. 

"Oh, God, Cas. Fuck; right there." 

_Sam was amazed when the sounds from his brother's room stopped. He hoped this meant he would be able to sleep, so he closed his eyes and shifted to get more comfortable. Unfortunately, he realised the night wasn't over for the couple in the next room over when he heard Cas say:_

"Dean, please do not say my father's name in the middle of intercourse." 

_He sighed, grabbing up his blanket and pillow, and walked into the bathroom. As uncomfortable as it would be to sleep in the tub, at least he might get some peace enough to actually sleep._

Dean forced himself to not chuckle. "Sorry, Cas. It won't happen again." 

"It better not," Cas growled, slowing his pace to torture the man beneath him, and Dean swore when Cas's hand stopped him from moving back against the cock in his ass. 

He couldn't continue going slow as he felt his orgasm nearing its peak. His thrusts became irregular, and the sound of flesh against flesh filled the room. Dean arched his back as nails scraped along the skin; he could feel the burning of torn skin against the cold air, but the pain only brought more pleasure. He tried to ignore his throbbing erection, but the desperation for release only heightened, especially as Cas angled his thrusts to hit Dean's prostate every time he slammed into him. With a hoarse "fuck!", Cas felt his cock release its load, ejaculating sticky hot cum in heavy spurts. He waited a few moments after before he slipped out of Dean and collapsed beside him. The green eyes Cas had come to love shone with an unspoken need - a need Cas wouldn’t ignore. He waited until Dean lay on his back, wrapped his lips around the tip of the seeping cock, and licked at the precum pooled on the head. The dick twitched at the soft touch, and Cas took that as a sign to take more of Dean's hard length in his mouth. Dean lifted his hips to meet Castiel's movements; the warm, wet mouth took as much of the cock as it could. Cas hummed deep in his throat (a trick he'd read about in some of the smutty fanfiction he'd read online). The vibrations sent Dean over the edge - his load came fast and hard. The angel took it all without hesitation, not letting one drop slip out.

Dean's eyes widened when Cas lifted his face from his spent cock, the angel's mouth full of the hunter's seed, and swallowed the load without their gazes breaking. 

"Fuck's sake, Cas. That was..." Dean cleared his throat. "That was hot." 

"I will keep doing it for you any time, Dean." 

"Let's get cleaned up, Cas." 

Once the two of them were freshly-washed and under the blankets of the bed Cas was supposed to have been sleeping in, Cas held Dean close, as the Winchester rested his head on Cas's chest. They were both exhausted but blissfully so. Dean never would have imagined himself falling in love with a man - let alone an Angel of the Lord. But that's exactly what he had done, consequences be damned. 

"I love you, Cas." 

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean's head. "And I love you, Dean. I always will."  
…......... 

Sam groaned and climbed out of the tub. His phone said 7a.m. He'd only managed to get four interrupted hours of sleep, though he had gone to bed at midnight. He sighed and made his way to the main room to dress for the day. His body was too accustomed to a schedule; he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. With a sigh, he grabbed the room key, shut the door, and made his way to the diner from yesterday. Maybe he'd at least be able to actually eat a breakfast today.


End file.
